Brush caps are slipped over the hair bundle of a brush, insulate the hair bundle of the brush from the environment and in this way protect, on the one hand, the hair bundle itself from pollution from outside and, on the other hand, the environment, for instance the inside of a toiletries bag, from pollution by the brush owing to make-up or paint residues remaining on the hair bundle. Brush caps of this type are hence used in particular as brush protection caps. Brush caps can further have the function of tightly enclosing the hair bundle, and thus of holding it in shape and protecting it from mechanical influences from outside. Protective caps for make-up brushes are known per se from the prior art.
For instance, Japanese Utility Model Specification JP 3133139 U discloses a protective cap for make-up brushes, in which a multipart protective cap is expandable in a jaw-like manner against a spring-loaded hinge, or a one-piece protective cap against its own material elasticity, in order to embrace the hair bundle of the brush.
A drawback with the aforementioned brush protection caps is, inter alia, that the insertion of a plurality of brushes simultaneously into one and the same cap is not possible, or is possible only with great difficulty. In particular, a secure hold on a plurality of brushes in one and the same protective cap cannot readily be ensured. Nor, because of its design, does such a brush cap aid the user in the handling of the brush by taking over further helpful functions. As a result of the necessary jaw-like expansion of the brush protection cap, it is difficult to ensure, in particular in the case of bushy brush forms, that the hair bundle is fully enclosed and parts of the hair bundle do not get stuck in the joint.
Also Utility Model Specification KR 20150001396 U discloses a brush protection cap for a cosmetic brush, wherein an additional closing lid, with which the first free open end of the brush cap can be closed off, can be provided. The brush protection cap is exactly matched to the shape and fullness of the individual brush or its hair bundle, so that the brush protection cap holds the hair bundle in shape, and the inner periphery of that end of the brush protection cap which comes into contact with the ferrule comes to bear tightly against the outer periphery of the ferrule. The use of such a protective cap for a differently shaped brush, or even for a plurality of brushes simultaneously, does not enter into consideration, owing to the exact matching of protective cap and brush.
A brush protection cap which is similar to the two aforementioned printed publications and which is accompanied, however, by similar drawbacks, is also disclosed by Chinese Utility Model or CN 204306285 U.
Based on this prior art, one object of the invention is to provide a brush cap for cosmetic brushes which enables more flexible application, including for a plurality of brushes, the use of which brush cap is not limited to a specific brush shape and the range of application of which, owing to its design, is broadened, in particular is capable of aiding the user, beyond the pure protective cap function, in respect of the work with the brush.
The objects are achieved according to the invention by virtue of the fact that the second end is configured such that it is radially expandable.